Konaha's Deady University
by avatarlemon
Summary: Konaha Universtiy is a college located on its own Island. Everybody wants in this anything goes school but only the best get in. And only the greatest get out. 52 students must all fight to the death to get out of this school alive. Sutiable for T but some M content


**Let me start you out with this. I probably shouldn't be starting a new story, considering that amount I already have and the lack of time to write. But... oh well. I can't pass this idea up. I will continue it based upon feed back. Read on.**

* * *

**prologue**

**A Little About Konoha University**

Konaha College was a _very _popular college. Not because they couldn't turn away people, it was far from that. To get in Konaha University, you needed to have PERFECT grades from you exit of grade school. Sports were also important, if you could not excel in at least two extracurricular activities you were as good as hopeless, also, you had to be bi-lingual. So, as you may assume, not very many of the applicants got into this school. I think it's safe to call it more of a prestigious school. In fact, it was said that 1 of every 100 students got in- on a day they were being nice. So it was quite a wonder how the facilities were overflowing.

Perhaps it was because of the number of people that did apply. Sometimes people that knew for a fact their attempts were futile applied, in hopes that they were the one of the few that got in just on a random selection. Which happened, the start of every new school year, 10 students were let in, despite not meeting the high criteria. Some said it was just for the staff to watch them suffer, others said it was to give them a second chance, no one really knew.

Next, you're probably wondering why so many tried so hard to get in this school. There were many answers, one being you're career was guaranteed. If you passed, of course. Everyone in the business world understood how difficult that school was, it made 'Harvard' look like pre-school. This was the reason that anyone who saw that on your application hired you. It didn't matter if you were a crack whore, if 'Konaha University' was on your application (and checked out to be true), you could easily become the new principle of a elementary school. It was limited to nothing.

Another reason why Konaha University was so amazing was there were no limits on what you went for. From Agriculture to Engeneering to any kind of Sciences, Fitness was too offered, not to mention Health Care, Law and Education. The list went on and on. To put it simply, any and every major was offered at this school, and to any and every degree possible. Some people stayed for years to get their PhD. It was the eighth wonder of the world where they got all of their teachers.

Lastly, and most unbelievable was where the school was. The school was located in Konahagakure. No, this wasn't in America, nor Japan, not China or Russia. Konahagakure was just Konahagakure. That's right, it's own little place. It was an Island, off the coast of America. Yes, believe it, this school was in it's own country, on it's own island. And it wasn't a little Island, it was slightly bigger than Mexico. Now since it was it's own country, it had it's own laws, which no one really knew all of them, but I assure they were insane.

There were some things about the school that seemed off though. One of those 'too good to be true' things, which was correct for some. Let's just say the school didn't send out scholarships, but it wasn't very expensive. This baffled many but had a moreover logical explanation: they had millions of applicants, and everyone that got in had no thought about not paying full price. Now, you can probably infer that this school was pretty rich. That's why families said nothing when their loved one didn't return after 10 years of college. Yes, it was a common occurance for lets say 100 students to leave for Konoha U. and only 75 to return. But anyone who did kept quiet, as did their families. Therefore, this was a little know fact to most applicants.

* * *

**prologue**

**So It Begins**

The Hokage, the leader of Konoha University, founder of Konohagakure, and leader of the small country looked down at the list of new students. There had been the traditional number this year, most were spectactular students as usual. The nameless person read over the list again.

1.) Anko

2.) Choji

3.) Deidara

4.) Fu

5.) Gaara

6.) Haku D

7.) Hinata

8.) Itachi

9.) Ino

10.) Jugo 'scales'

11.) Jiraiya

12.) Kabuto

13.) Karin

14.) Kiba

15.) Kisame

16.) Naruto

17.) Neji

18.) Obito/ Tobi

19.) Rock Lee

20.) Sai

21.) Sakura

22.) Sasori

23.) Sasuke

24.) Shino

25.) Shikamaru

26.) Suigetsu

27.) Temari

28.) Tenten

29.) Zetsu

That was the list of the top students, sure there were many more, but those were the most likely to be successful. Thus, some of them had to be eliminated, and there was no way to do that but by the hand of their fellow peers. Iy was time for the Hokage to make a decision that set out the fate of this school year: who would be on what teams.

Some of the teams were easy to determine like Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. But people like Sasuke, it was hard to find a place to balance them. In the end it was decided:

Team Lazy: Shikamaru, Ino, Choji.

Team Anti-Social: Hinata, Shino, Kiba.

Team Mental: Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten.

Team Maniacs: Sasori, Deidara, Obito (Tobi).

Team Flow: Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu.

Team Attitude: Anko, Kabuto, Fu, Haku.

Team Annoying: Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo.

Team Outcasts: Gaara, Jiraya, Temari.

Team Leftovers: Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura.

The Hokage decided that anybody stuck with the ADHD Naruto deserved an extra person as did who every got stuck with the brainiac that died her hair pink. Also, greenie (Fu) wasn't even counted as a person due to her 'stupidity'. As you can probably guess, these were the nicknames the Hokage gave the teams, they were actually numbered in order. These teams would fight eachother 'till the death of the others.

The Hokage couldn't help but think 'The beginning of a new year is always _interesting_'.

* * *

**Oi! Thanks for reading! Belive it or not, it took about five hours to write this because I specifically selected which characters I wanted to be in this (: here's a list of all of the characters that will be students along with wiki links to the less popular ones, enjoy! And please review!**

1.) Anko [ wiki/Anko_Mitarashi]

2.) Bando [ wiki/Band%C5%8D]

3.) Choji

4.) Deidara

5.) Dosu

6.) Emi [ wiki/Emi]

7.) Fu [ wiki/F%C5%AB]

8.) Gaara

9.) Haku D

10.) Hinata

11.) Itachi

12.) Ino

13.) Idate [ wiki/Idate_Morino ]

14.) Jugo 'scales' [ wiki/J%C5%ABgo ]

15.) Jiraiya

16.) Kabuto [ wiki/Kabuto_Yakushi ]

17.) Kakuzu

18.) Kankuro

19.) Karai [ wiki/Karai ]

20.) Karashi [ wiki/Karashi ]

21.) Karin [ wiki/Karin ]

22.) Kiba

23.) Kimimaro [ wiki/Kimimaro ] D

24.) Kin [ wiki/Kin_Tsuchi ]

25.) Kisame [ wiki/Kisame_Hoshigaki ]

26.) Mei [ wiki/Fifth_Mizukage ]

27.) Mangetsu [ wiki/Mangetsu ]

28.) Naruto

29.) Neji

30.) Obito/ Tobi

31.) Potcha [ wiki/Potcha ]

32.) Ran [ wiki/Ran_(kunoichi) ]

33.) Rin [ wiki/Rin_Nohara ]

34.) Rock Lee

35.) Sai

36.) Sagi [ wiki/Sagi ]

37.) Sagiri [ wiki/Sagiri ]

38.) Sakura

39.) Sasori

40.) Sasuke

41.) Shizuka [ wiki/Shizuka ]

42.) Shin [ wiki/Shin ]

43.) Shino

44.) Shikamaru

45.) Suigetsu [ wiki/Suigetsu ]

46.) Tayuya

47.) Toki [ wiki/Toki ]

48.) Temari

49.) Tenten

50.) Zaku

51.) Zetsu

52.) Zabuza


End file.
